bloodbornefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Блог участника:Aurbis/Мы засыпаем!
Немного спойлеров о The Old Hunters Итак, 24 ноября, ровно через неделю выходит долгожданное дополнение к Bloodborne: The Old Hunters. А это значит, что ждать осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Этот блог - попытка одного любителя "Порождения Крови" собрать хоть какую - нибудь информацию о DLC. Итак... По прошествию некоторого времени после выхода игры игроки, как и положено, заговорили о DLC. Кто-верил, кто-то нет, а кто-то играл в DS. #И тем не менее, на Tokyo Game Show 2015 объявили о выходе DLC по названием The Old Hunters и выпустили очень эффектный трейлер. По нему стало известно, что разрабы хотели сделать 2 дополнения, но сделали 1, что действие происходит в новом кошмаре, что одним из боссов станет Людвиг и т.д. Там же было много роликов геймплея, однако само собой качество... #Позже выпустили трейлер для Paris Game Week. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHbWNiW0n-U) #Более крутой геймплей был показан на PGW. Там был показан всё тот же геймплей, но в хорошем качестве и полным интерфейсом. #Так же, на 3 декабря этого же года анонсировано издание TheOld Hunters Edition, включающее и оригинальный Bloodborne и дополнение The Old Hunters. А теперь спойлеры: Проклятый Людвиг Не для кого не секрет, что одним из босcов DLC является Людвиг- Первый охотник Церкви Исцеления. Бой с ним был презентирован на TGS. Во французской версии игры на PGW его имя было Ludwid le Maudit. Maudit переводится, как проклятье, из чего я сделал вывод, что босса зовут Проклятый Людвиг. Лично у меня была теория, что Людвиг - это Забытый Безумец, но нет. Вот как о нём пишут на официальном сайте: The holier the man, the more horrific the beast he becomes - this case is no different, where a once famed hero has turned. But now, it has forgotten the guiding light, and crawls the blood-drenched depths as something that can barely be called even a beast anymore. Примерный перевод:'' '' Чем более свят человек, тем более ужасным зверем он становится - это правило не обходит и когда - то знаменитого героя. Но теперь, забытый путеводной звездой, он ползает в залитых кровью глубинах и является чем-то, что едва можно назвать зверем. Не сомневаюсь, что вы, также как и я, горите желанием узнать историю одного из легендарных дрених охотников.frame|Людвиг и Охотник 1+1=11 В DLC добавят как минимум 11 видов оружия. Честно говоря, поначалу мне показалось, что разработчики схалтурили, и просто объединили свойства двух оружий где-то, но нет, они не такие, и это круто. А теперь примерный список #Simon's bowblade - нашумевший лук пушконенавистника. В форме лука тратит ртутные пули за выстрел(не спрашивайте как). #Galasha's fist - оружие очередного пушконенавистника, возможно того же, что и использует лук - клинок (не говорите про Simon's и Galasha's). Экипируется в левую руку, лишает врагов равновесия. #Beast cleaver - (Дзабимару) топор/тяжелый кнут. #Buzzsaw hammer - любимое оружие тестеров. Та самая циркулярная пила. #Burial cleaver - оружие, вызвавшее у меня больше всего недовольства, посути Клинок Погребения в одноручной форме. #Flint hammer - чекан и огненный Тонитрус. #Arcame shield - не оружие а щит. Плохо блокирует физическую атаку, но хорого "аркейн" атаку. Но только насколько? #Pick of Death - сложно что-то сказать об этом оружии, но оно появляется на 1:33 в трейлере, размещенном на вики. #Yamamura's blade - ... #Ludwig's sword - видимо мечи Людвига будут как мечи Арториаса: 1 меч в трёх состояниях. Серебрянный меч Церкви, двуручный Священный Клинок Людвига и ЭТО. Кстати, возможно это будет более адеватный вариант местного Меча Лунного Света, ведь до этого им считался двуручный меч Людвига, обмазанный пустой раковиной. А аргументировалось это тем, что Лунную сонату написал Людвиг ван Бетховен. #Old Hunter's sword - этот клинок был на всех превью DLC. Он очень похож на Саблю Всадника, и вполне возможно что тот охотник из Кейнхёрста. Hunter of the Nightmare По механике взаимодействия с оригинальной игрой и "путешествия" The Old Hunters один в один Artorias of the Abyss. Оно не влияет на оригинальную игру и его можно вообще не проходить, но это понятно. А вот что бы попасть туда, нужно пройти определённый сюжетный эпизод игры и во Сне Охотника найти предмет "eye of a Blood-Drunk Hunter" (глаз опьянённого кровью охотника?). Впрочем, как и в AofA. Магия, локации и много много другого... Я мог бы перечислить еще множество всего, но не буду вас утомлять. На этом я заканчиваю свой рассказ парой-тройкой скриншотов. Blacksky Eye.jpg|Новая магия Astral Clock Tower.jpg|Новая локация Древний Охотник.png|Леди Мария Ямамура.jpg|Охотник Ямамура А вот и главный спойлер, на котором возможно изображен Ludwig's sword. frame|Новый охотник и, возможно, новый меч Людвига Спасибо за внимание! Категория:Записи в блоге